You Already Know
by Radioactive Apple
Summary: Kurt has always been bullied for being openly gay, and now one of his biggest enemies is going to be the one to save him. Stolen moments add to Kurt's confusion surrounding his new protector, he wants Blaine...doesn't he? Crap summary. Kurtofsky fic. M/M
1. New Beginnings

_Hi! this is my first story, and i havent proofread it or anything...It wont be a one shot, and i just ADORE the Kurtofsky pairing, its so unpredictable! please R&R so i know what you enjoy, can fix mistakes/errors or so i can help fill you in on ideas/plot! THANKS! and please enjoy!_

* * *

He stared appraisingly at the photo stuck to the inside of his locker, the books for his next class momentarily forgotten. The boy in the image was beautiful, with his smooth skin and perfectly styled hair.

A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, pulling him out of his dream state as he hurriedly slammed his locker shut. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the voice growled, but before the strong jock, whose hand was still firmly clamped on his shoulder, could say something more, the other boy bolted from his grip and moved quickly down the hallway.

His shoes slapped against the laminated floors of McKinley High School as he dodged through the teens swarming in the hall, the bell for class ringing shrilly. As he darted through the crowd he saw a single figure turning into an alcove a few metres away. Veering off his path he pushes through the crowd to slam into the alcove.

His chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath, his body blocking the narrow entrance to the alcove. He watched as the other person's expression turned to shock, confusion and then finally anger, before he growled "We need to talk, Kurt".

It had been less than a week since the kiss, only a few days since he had threatened to kill Kurt, and only a few minutes since he had trapped him in the alcove.

They had waited until the hallways had emptied, not that Kurt had a choice as Karofsky was blocking the escape and kept a fierce glare trained on the smaller boy. Kurt had then been forcefully dragged into an empty classroom, Karofsky's large hand clamped around his slender arm.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Kurt was sitting on the teachers' desk, legs crossed at the knees, while Karofsky was leaning menacingly against the door. For a second the jock seemed shocked, his eyes glazed over slightly and his shoulders slumped, before a jolt ran through his body and he drew back up to his full intimidating presence.

"Most of the hockey team plans on beating you up today after school, and that Blaine guy you keep hanging out with." Kurt stared in shock, surprised that his ultimate bully was potentially saving not only him, but also his new Marc Jacobs jumper.

"Why are you telling me?" he mumbled glancing up, gaze locking with Karofsky, from under his long eyelashes.

"You already know why, Hummel." The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Dave darted out the door; he couldn't stay in there with Kurt anymore. He was giving him urges. He wanted, needed, to touch the smaller boy and feel his soft pink lips beneath his or Kurt's silky hair beneath in his fingers. "What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing?" Dave growled, slamming his fist against the nearest locker.

"Yeah dude, what are you doing? I see a picture of the fag in your locker, and then you run away like some freaked out pansy? Not cool dude.", Azimio butted in, his voice reverberating off the walls and grinding in Dave's mind, "You a fairy now?". Momentarily Dave fumbled for an excuse, secretly wishing he could just tell him the truth, that he wouldn't be afraid of everybody finding out, before he came up with a crap excuse.

"That picture makes me angry, easier to beat up the geeks that way." Azimio, sadly, believed his pathetic excuse. Once again Dave wasn't in any danger of having his secret revealed, and for a second Dave wondered why this made him feel disappointed.

Kurt was still in the classroom, staring confusedly at the wall were Karofsky once was. Of course he knew why Karofsky had helped him, but it didn't make it any less confusing. Karofsky liked him, and for a moment Kurt wondered why this didn't disgust him. His thoughts of the jock were soon dispelled however when he received a text from Blaine, asking to meet him ten minutes earlier so they could go get a coffee together. Ten minutes earlier meant ditching his last class early, but it also meant avoiding the hockey team jocks. Satisfied, Kurt left happily to go meet his perfect friend and his small confrontation with Karofsky once again undermined.

This was the start, though neither Kurt nor Dave knew it then, of something that nobody was ready for.


	2. The Number

_Hi again! thank you all so much for the reviews/alerts! I thought i would update it quickly since you are all so amazing! the start will move slowly, but dont worry...it will get all angst/tension/adorable soon =D xoxo_

_

* * *

_

His meeting with Blaine had gone perfectly! After escaping school without any bruises or slushie stains, and he had to admit this was due to the pre-emptive warning by Karofsky, Blaine had driven him to the local café. Their conversations had been easy with light topics, and subtle flirting from Kurt, before they realised a few hours had gone past and Kurt had to get home to his dad. It was then that something amazing happened.

"Mercedes! Mercedes! Mercedes! Guess what!" Kurt squealed, dancing circles around his friend as she tried to walk down the hall. Before she could open her mouth to reply Kurt had already started his high pitched and slightly breathless retelling. "So last night when Blaine and I were going for coffee, he asked me for coffee again! Anyway, while we were there I flirted and he seemed happy about it and it was amazing and he was so sweet and eventually we were talking about movies and then he asked me to go see the new one, you know the one, tomorrow night! I have an actual date! Mercedes! A date! With a guy! Say something."

"…breathe before you pass out," Mercedes said calmly, meanwhile Kurt was panting from the effort to tell his story all in one breath, "and congratulations! I'm so excited for you! You better look fierce." For some reason Kurt suspected that his friend wasn't as happy as he expected, and this was confirmed as she mumbled some excuse about glee homework before darting away from him and down the hallway.

He watched as she slowly began to disappear into the crowd, but before she was completely gone she rushed to one side and crushed herself against the lockers, and that's when Kurt noticed them.

Twenty guys, all from either the hockey or football team, marching down the hallway towards him with ice cold slushies gripped in their clammy hands. They were less than ten metres away when Kurt felt a hand shoot out and grip his arm, swinging him around and slamming him against the lockers, though it didn't actually hurt him. A large body, covered in a red and white sport jacket, shielded his from view. He watched over the shoulder of the jacket as the group of jocks glanced at him.

A fist punched the lockers right next to his head, the shriek of the metal echoing in the hallway, and Kurt flinched away realising that he was not in a position to feel happy or safe, but then another glance over the jackets shoulder and Kurt could see the group of jocks continuing down the hall. At least he was saved one torment.

That's when the body covering his moved slightly, a hand slipping between the two and ghosting against Kurt's thigh before slipping something into his pocket. Kurt visibly shivered from the contact as the other boy worked to control his heavy breathing before, finally, hitting the locker next to Kurt's head again and then melting into the crowd.

"Dude, did he hurt you?" Kurt took a few seconds to realise somebody was talking to him. Ripping his gaze away from the retreating jock who had kind of saved him, again, he looked into the worried face of Finn. "Did Karofsky hurt you?" Kurt managed to slowly shake his head no before abandoning Finn and heading into the closest bathroom.

With a trembling hand he pulled out the scrap of paper from his pocket, on it was a scribbled phone number. Taking out his phone, from his satchel, Kurt programmed the number in under the name DK before opening a new message, closing it and then repeating the process. He had no idea what was going on, and even less of an idea about what to do or what to say. Shoving his phone back into his bag he took a few deep breaths before shoving back into the crowded hall, grabbing his books from his locker and rushing to his first class.

* * *

Dave was in his third class of the day, slumped in his seat and scribbling on the blank page of his notes, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He felt hope bloom in the pit of his stomach, along with a deep anxiousness, as he pulled out his phone and entered the pin to view his messages. One new, from an unknown number. He had to stop himself from letting the ecstatic grin sweep across his stern features as he opened the message.

_Why did you give me your number? And why are you now saving me! - Kurt_

Karofsky thought for a moment; he wasn't quite sure why he gave him the number, but he was overly happy that he had replied, and he knew why he was saving Kurt…but he wasn't sure if he wanted Kurt to know the specifics. He typed a quick reply before the bell rang and he went to his next class.

Kurt stared dejectedly at his phone, for the seventh time, before shoving it in a pocket and heading away from his locker to fin Mercedes. However, before he had even gone two steps he felt it vibrate. Quickly he opened the message, a nervous smile teasing the edges of his mouth.

_Because I want to make things right, because I hate feeling guilty and seeing you sad. Because you look so fucking beautiful when you smile... – D_

Kurt was in shock, clearly he was seeing things. His bully felt remorse, and called him beautiful? The text made Kurt feel happy, like a hundred butterflies were flitting around in his stomach, such a small gesture from Karofsky and Kurt already felt like his world was beginning to make sense…

And that scared him.


	3. The First Time

_Ok, so I know this one's a bit short…But this is my introduction to some of the smutty smutty goodness that will take place in this series. This is my first time writing it, as I've already said…so I hope it's good! Rated M for a reason people ;D_

_

* * *

_

His cheeks were flushed, soft lips parted around his panting breaths and low moans, as his hands tangled in Dave's short hair whilst he revelled in the feeling of the jocks lips attacking his neck. Kurt let out a small squeal as Dave's teeth grazed against the soft skin connecting his neck and shoulder. "Now everybody will know your mine." Dave growled, continuing to lavish Kurt's neck with his lips while his hands slid slowly under his jumper to glide across the smaller boys' stomach. Drawing teasing circles against his stomach Dave moved his hands slowly upwards, choosing now to circle Kurt's nipples with a single finger as he watched him writhe and moan beneath him.

Kurt couldn't take much more of this teasing! Yanking on Dave's hair he pulled his mouth back up to his eagerly, his tongue pushing and thrusting against Dave's. Slowly, while Dave continued to stroke his chest and stomach, Kurt rolled his hips against the older boys. The satisfying friction caused both boys to moan gently, both were so turned on by the small movement that Kurt continued. Dave began touching him with a fervour, his large hands exploring every inch of his body except where Kurt most wanted him to touch, and removing their clothing quickly.

"Please..." Kurt whimpered as the Dave slowly drew his pants down his legs, leaving both boys only in their underwear now. Dave glanced up, entranced with lust at the sound of hearing Kurt beg.

"What do you want me to do?" Dave asked, a smirk plastered on his features as he crept face to face with Kurt, brushing their hips together slightly. Kurt was silent, apart from small gasps and moans, and a blush added to his flushed complexion. "Tell me, I want to hear you say It." Dave growled, as the younger boy didn't respond.

"I want you…to touch me." Kurt whimpered, Dave's hand ghosting against Kurt, "Please touch me." Dave realised this was the best he would get…for now.

"One condition Kurt; when you climax, which you will, I want you to say my name." Dave whispered to the boy, who was barely able to do more than nod as his request was answered.

The pleasure quickly built up in his body, this was Kurt's first time of being with another guy, he was so close….

"Dave!" the name left his lips as a breathy moan, but that wasn't the only sound filling the room. Kurt opened his eyes to see that the incessant beeping had been his alarm clock, but that meant…

Holy shit. Kurt Hummel had just had a sex dream about Dave Karofsky.

* * *

Walking down the hallways he felt as if people knew, as if they could just look at him and automatically tell that he had fantasized about sex with Karofsky. He was dreading having to face the jock, worried that he would know too, worried what could happen.

He wasn't attracted to Karofsky…well maybe slightly, but he didn't want to be and he certainly didn't want to date him. He did want to date Blaine though. Blaine is amazing. That would be his mantra to get him through the day until his date with Blaine tonight. He wants to date Blaine, Blaine is amazing.

He had repeated it, in his mind, three times before his phone vibrated.

_Go hide in the choir room, NOW! – D_

Not doubting the message he scampered off to do as it said.

* * *

Dave pretended to scour the hallways with the other jocks, they were searching for Hummel. Some of the dumber ones had come up with a plan to make him strip down to his underwear before giving him a patriotic wedgie. Not only would it be humiliating for Kurt, but also for Karofsky. How was he supposed to explain, if anyone noticed, why he got turned on by Kurt stripping down. It wasn't as though he could tell them about the dreams he has been having for months. Dreams where he and Kurt are together and he is actually happy.

No, its better for Kurt to hide, its better for him to help Kurt stay safe but also to keep his distance too.

Dave Karofsky was scared of his feelings, and he didn't want to admit that to anybody. Not even himself.


	4. In Hiding

_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter has taken forever! I was away, and then I had no internet. It was horrific. I read all of your reviews, and squealed over all the alert subscriptions, and I love you all so much! Without you I would not keep writing this at all! As form of apology I tried to make this one slightly longer. Next chapter will have some blaine/kurt drama and more plot! Love you. Xxx_

* * *

Kurt was bored. Beyond bored, past the stage where he thought it could be interesting to count all 436 roof tiles only to find out that he's still bored, and at the point where he would almost prefer being locked in an elevator with Karofsky. That's when the door slammed open.

Kurt had never really been religious, nor does he believe in fate, but at that moment he was cursing every Holy being he could think of as none other than Karofsky slammed the choir room door shut behind him. Kurt was still in a state of disbelief and alarm as Karofsky practically hoisted him over his shoulder and threw him into the supply closet.

Kurt took a moment to wonder if the world was merely mocking him, or if this was punishment for his dirty dream this morning. Of course, that's when Dave came tumbling in behind him, pulling the door shut as he did, before whirling around and clamping a hand over Kurt's mouth and holding the door closed with the other.

What the fuck?

Kurt tried to form this question and yell it at the older boy, but all that came out was a bunch of mumbled nonsense and saliva, all captured in Karofsky's clammy hand that was still clapped firmly against his mouth.

The spittle must have been his reminder that Kurt had no idea what was going on because all Dave chose to murmur "They're coming. They actually had the intelligence to check in here, it was surprising, so I came to hide you first."

"But what happens if they find me here, and you hiding me?" Kurt was kind of shocked that Karofsky was willing to risk it just to save him from a patriotic wedgie.

"They won't, because we are going to be quiet now, and I'm holding the door closed. Don't say anything Kurt, don't make a sound." This urgent demand reminded Kurt slightly of the dream he had this morning, they way Karofsky had made him beg and how amazing it had felt.

Dave was trying not to think about how the smaller boys body was pressed up against his, warmth radiating to him, and how he had dreams that started out like this but by the end he was watching Kurt fall apart in his hands.

Kurt was painfully aware of how small the closet seemed, how their bodies were pressed up against each other's and he could feel Karofsky's breath on the side of his neck and cheek.

"He's not in here!" the loud yell from just beyond the door pulled both boys out of their thoughts. The thudding footsteps swarmed the choir room and it sounded like the entire hockey team, minus Dave, were in there. Subconsciously Dave's grip tightened slightly around Kurt as the small boy stepped even closer to his new protector.

"Dude, I can call him from that fat chicks phone!" Kurt, panicked, remembered that Mercedes had complained a few days ago that her phone had gone missing but before he could share this realisation with Karofsky his phone was vibrating.

In his super tight jeans his phone was buried deep within his pocket, the thin layer of material separating it from the flesh high on his inner thigh. As if this wasn't already stimulating enough for Kurt, he felt the quick intake of breath from Karofsky and felt him press their bodies harder together, he suddenly realised that with how they were positioned his phone must be nearly in direct contact with Karofsky's crotch.

They could feel the vibrations between their bodies, and it wasn't helping that their most recent dreams were fresh in their memory. Kurt could feel the tension knotting in the pit of his stomach, the warm pressure of Karofsky's hands against his hips and the small of his back, the gentle caress of his heavy breath against Kurt's neck and the slight rocking of his hips against Kurt's. Karofsky had long lost control, he was on the edge of a precipice, and was fighting a war between what was right and what he wanted. What he desired.

Kurt let out a gentle whimper as Dave's hips bucked and ground against his, and it was this small sound that caused the entirety of Karofsky's will power to crumble as he fell deep into the dark depths of desire.

Without real warning Dave slammed his lips against Kurt in a desperate attempt to mesh closer with him, to finally fulfil his fantasies. Kurt's lips responded with fervour as they continued to grind their hips against together, the friction causing both of them to moan lightly and thrust their tongues against each other in a battle for dominance. The phone had stopped vibrating now, and distantly both boys had realised that the others had left the choir room, but neither boy was prepared to stop or change location.

Kurt's back was firmly pressed against the wall and his lean arms were looped around Dave's shoulders as their bodies continued to writhe together, the occasional breathless moan or gasp escaping, as Dave's hands kept Kurt's hips firmly locked against his.

Both boys were so enthralled in their passion that neither heard the soft trickle of footsteps and voices into the choir room until the clear authoritative voice of Mr Shue rang throughout the room, "Has anybody seen Kurt?"

As Kurt hurriedly broke away and began rapidly attempting to fix his disarrayed outfit and return his flushed face and reddened lips to normal he instructed Dave to wait in the closet until after glee, only momentarily grasping the realistic symbol before rushing out to face the glee club and slamming the door behind him.

To say Dave was confused was an understatement. He was bewildered; a moment ago one of his fantasies was playing out right before him and then the next he was being hidden away like a dirty secret. As Dave felt the disappointment swell in his chest at the thought that Kurt would always be ashamed of him, he noticed a flashing light on the dark closets floor. Bending down he realised that it was Kurt's phone, which must have fallen out of his pocket when Dave had buried his hand inside it to stroke Kurt's thigh.

As he picked it up the screen blazed to life in his hand, casting a blue shadow throughout his small hideaway closet. As Kurt had an iphone the message was displayed on the screen, Dave hand meant to read it and now that he had he wished that he had never touched the stupid thing.

Dave was a mixture of feelings at that moment. Furious, angry, depressed and betrayed. All these emotions were whiling around his brain as he stared at the message in front of him before the screen faded and his small world was once again plunged into darkness.

It wasn't there now, but he could still see it. It was burned on his eyelids as his insides melted with betrayal and now all he wanted to dow as crawl into his bed or punch something.

Later that afternoon, as Kurt puzzled over why Karofsky had shoved his phone at him and ran without so much as a backward glance when Kurt had come to say the coast was clear, Kurt checked his messages for the first time since the closet incident.

Now he understood why Dave was the picture of betrayal as he fled the scene, and Kurt felt the bubbling bog of guilt form in his throat, as he read his latest message.

_Hey babe, can't wait for our date tonight ;) xo - Blaine_


	5. Mixed Emotions

_Hey guys, sorry this took a while. I've been really stressed because I got my final school results today…and I can get into the college I want! :D. Anyway, this chapter is mostly just filler. I actually hate it. But it kind of needs to be there so I can continue in my awesomely evil direction I want this pairing to go…so im sorry in advance. Don't kill me. Ill write you all some nice sexy smut next chapter, just hang in there! Btw…I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW/FAVE/ALERT! You make me keep writing_

_

* * *

_

Kurt's room was a mess. There were piles of clothes strewn all over the floor, bed and dresser as he paced back and forth, his hair sticking up from where he has run his hand through it repeatedly. Kurt Hummel had no idea what to wear.

His phone started vibrating; it was the alarm for the ten minute warning before he had to leave if he was going to meet Blaine on time. Hurriedly he tugged on his black skinny jeans, light blue button down shirt and plain black converses. Combing his hair he gave it volume with a slight quiff and dabbed on some chap stick before grabbing his keys and wallet on his way out the door.

They were going to see a movie, he wasn't sure which because he had told Blaine he could choose. Kurt's nerves were on edge, he was excited and scared all at once. This would be his first ever real date, and he was going with Blaine! Blaine was nearly identical to Kurt's ideal boyfriend; immaculately groomed and styled, kind, understanding and gentle.

So why then was he craving a strong and hard body pushing him up against the wall and devouring his lips?

* * *

Dave sagged against his bed, knees bent up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head resting against his knees. He didn't know what to do. It was obvious that Kurt was in love with the Blaine kid. He must have just been going along with their session in the closet because Dave had caught him off guard, not because he enjoyed it.

The dark thoughts popped into Dave's head repeatedly…

Kurt doesn't like you, he never has.

Kurt is out on a date while you're trapped here.

Kurt has friends.

Kurt has a boyfriend.

I bet Kurt loathes you.

I bet he feels sorry for you.

Right now Kurt is probably making out with Blaine.

That last thought shocked Karofsky out of his stupor; it urged him to his feet and into his closet. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans, fitted white tee and his leather jacket before grabbing his stuff and jogging down the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The shrill screech cut through Dave's anxious thoughts and glued him to the spot, mere inches away from the front door and freedom.

"Just going out for a drive, Ma. Dad should be home soon." Dave shuffled closer to the door till his hand could rest on the handle, turning it quietly. Before his mother could begin her usual tyrant of abuse and demands for more liquor Dave dashed out the door and sprinted to his car.

* * *

The date was going well. The movie had been entertaining at the time, though Kurt couldn't remember specific details anymore, and half way through Blaine had cautiously entwined their fingers so that their hands were joined and resting on the arm rest between them. For ten minutes Kurt had sat in silence, staring at their hands out of the corner of his eye, until Blaine's thumb started drawing light circles on the back of his hand. They didn't quite fit perfectly. Blaine's hand was the same size as Kurt's, and their fingers were interlocked at an odd angle, but it was progress for Kurt and he was willing to take it.

They were in the car now, Blaine was driving Kurt home, chatting about their favourite musicals. Kurt's cheeks were a bright rosy colour, he could feel his skin flushing, though he wasn't sure if it was from the conversation or the fact that the heating was on at nearly full blast. Kurt took off his jacket, just in case.

* * *

Dave just needed to get away. Away from this town, away from their prejudices, away from school and everybody in it, away from his feelings and he especially needed to get away from Kurt.

He absolutely hated how the boy made him feel, and he loved it all at the same time. Whenever he was alone with Kurt he just wanted to hold him close, feel their bodies pressed up against each other and be able to fix all his problems. Though, at the same time, it scared him beyond reason.

And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

Kurt was in bed already, as soon as Blaine had dropped him home he dashed inside and jumped under the covers. They hadn't kissed. Blaine had mumbled something about not wanting to rush him before dropping a peck on his cheek and leaving him on his doorstep.

It was fun, Blaine was great! He was happy

…maybe.

As Kurt drifted into his sleep his thoughts swirled away from the perfect date with Blaine and instead moved to thoughts of something less innocent.

Strong hands gripping his hips. His back pressed against the wall. His arms looped around a strong neck and hands clawing at muscled shoulders.

He could feel himself wanting more, wanting the strong hands to touch him. To feel the soft lips against his. White teeth gently biting his neck and collarbone.

Before he slipped fully into unconsciousness his light pink lips parted to murmur a single word.

"Dave."

* * *

_(again, sorry its crap!)_


	6. Texting

_I would like to say a quick thank you to the 101__ people who have added my story to their alert list, the 30 who added it to their favourite stories, the five of you that added me as a favourite author and 6 who added me to their Author alert list. However, I would like to say a GINORMOUS thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I now have 66 and it makes me grin every time somebody does. This story couldn't continue to happen without all of you!_

_IMPORTANT: I am a girl, in case you were wondering, and thus have very little experience when it comes to guyXguy smut and have been improvising so far…but later on I plan for things to heat up HEAPS. So if you want to drop any tips/suggestions/etc feel free to private message me and I will try to respond for you. _

_Love you all._

_

* * *

_

The strong fingers gently massaged his neck, a smooth caress to take away any tension, before they were replaced by suprisingly soft lips. He could feel the heat surging through his veins as those delicious lips kissed and nipped a trail down his neck and shoulder.

He repressed a shiver as he felt those strong fingers sliding south down his chest, inching closer and closer to the top of his boxers. Tantalizing him as they dipped slowly lower until they were finally slipping under the silk of his boxers.

Pulling those delicious lips back up to his mouth he captured them between his own as their tongues meshed in a battle. His hands were frantically grasping at hips and back, trying to pull them closer together.

The fingers dipped lower and began to gently tease.

He let out a moan deep in his throat that reverberated through the kiss, a sign he was close to begging for more. The hand was getting more confident, thriving from the gasping moans it evoked, as moved faster.

Then the buzzing began.

Kurt sat up quickly, unsure of what had happened to interrupt his amazing dream, until he realised the bussing was his phone against his bedside table.

_Good morning beautiful, avoid the hockey team today…Including me. – D_

Kurt wasn't quite sure what was more confusing about the message, the fact that Karofsky had called him beautiful again or that he was supposed to avoid him. Though the last time they had been alone together they had been stuck in a compromising, though amazing, make out session.

In fact the make out session was so amazing Kurt hadn't managed to stop dreaming about it or fantasizing what would happen if he didn't wimp out and go to glee instead of continuing.

From a fantasy of Karofsky to a good morning text from the real guy.

Tentatively he typed a short reply before getting dressed, though anxiously checking his phone every ten minutes.

_What happens if I don't want to avoid you? – Kurt_

* * *

It wasn't fair. Kurt shouldn't be allowed to fuck around with his emotions like this; he was supposed to be dating that Blaine guy. It was almost as though he was flirting with him, but Dave was sure that was just wishful thinking.

Kurt had no idea how much he just wanted to be able to walk down the school corridor, holding his hand. How he was desperate to feel his soft pink lips against his skin, be able to smile at him and tell him how gorgeous he was when he blushed or smiled or cried or even breathed.

Dave wanted to have the choice to fall in love with Kurt, but he would never get it. He didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve anybody.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

_Don't start what you can't finish Kurt, don't tempt me. – D_

* * *

Kurt was just walking into homeroom as his phone finally regained signal, not that he had been checking it almost every two steps, and he received the text.

It was during homeroom that he stared off into the distance, thinking of how he had dreamed about tempting Karofsky in more than just one way.

_What if I want to tempt you? – Kurt_

He was wondering how far he could actually get away with when his phone vibrated again, sending pleasurable chills down his spine as he imagined all the responses his message could have pulled from the older boy.

_Hey babe. Want to get a coffee tonight? xoxo – Blaine_

Kurt felt the disappointment sink to the pit of his stomach, like a rock cast into a murky lake, but then he remembered he was supposed to like Blaine and not feel attracted to Karofsky at all.

_I can't, homework. Sorry! – Kurt_

He wasn't quite sure yet, but he thought it was guilt seeping through his bones as he lied to Blaine, or whether it was just the fact he was exhausted and hadn't eaten breakfast. The horrific feeling faded fast however, when he got a new message from Karofsky.

_You always tempt me; especially in those skin tight jeans you're wearing today – D_

Kurt felt the heat begin to pool in his stomach. He wanted to know more, know what he did to Karofsky and know whether he had dreams like the one Kurt had this morning.

_Oh really? Any other ways? – Kurt_

* * *

Dave was in his second period class, sitting in the back paying no attention to the teacher or surroundings, as he stared at his phone.

He wasn't quite sure how to respond to Kurt's last message, whether to play it safe or finally let Kurt know what he does to him.

How every time he chews on the end of his pencil he's imagining those lush lips wrapping around something else.

How he dreams of him nearly every night.

Fuck it; he may as well have some fun with Kurt while he has the chance.

_I'll tell you if you meet me after school? – D_

Dave waited anxiously, his entire plan hinged on the next response…

_Sure, see you then. – Kurt._


	7. Punishment

Dave was in his second last class for the day, unsure of whether his had been a wonderful or terrible plan. He and Kurt had been sending brief flirtatious texts all day, nothing too serious, and for this short time they actually seemed to be getting along amazingly.

He was anxious about meeting up with Kurt, what the hell was he supposed to tell him? It had been a foolish promise to make, but Dave Karofsky always kept his promises. He couldn't tell him about his dreams, where Kurt's soft pink lips delicately teased his skin, and it wasn't as though he could just walk up to him and tell him how Kurt was the first person he ever truly wanted to be in a relationship with…but if his options were the dreams or confessing about the relationship idea, Dave would take the relationship thing any day.

* * *

Kurt was unsure of what he was doing. There was only one last class before he had said he would meet up with his ex-bully who he had been flirting with all day like it was a perfectly normal practice. However, he was desperate to know. To know what made him the one that made Karofsky's blood boil, in more ways than one.

Reaching for his phone he sent another hesitant text to Karofsky before pocketing his phone and leaning back in his chair, legs firmly crossed as his imagination again wandered, a mischievous smirk glued to his face.

_Hey Karofsky, I have big expectations from you…don't disappoint me ;) – Kurt._

Kurt was pulled from his delicious dream, of large hands pressing against his hips and lips and teeth nipping along his lean neck, as his phone vibrated inside the pocket of his skinny jeans which was pressed up against his thigh. Kurt wondered what Dave would actually be able to do if just a text from him, well the vibrations from it anyway, managed to send small shivers up his spine.

_I'm definitely…up...for that challenge if you are? – D_

Well, now Kurt's interest was definitely piqued. He twirled his iPhone through his hands as contemplated what to do next. He wasn't entirely sure, but he was starting to enjoy the flirtatious banter. He supposed it was like an outlet for all his years of pent up sexual frustration.

It was normal to be easily turned on by things like this, the first gay guy who has shown genuine interest in him. Sure, he was also the first guy who slammed Kurt into a locker. But that seemed less important now. Karofsky was protecting him now, and he had apologised.

Although, there are plenty of things Kurt could do to punish him...

As those delicious ideas swarmed through his mind his fingers unlocked his phone and started automatically tapping at the keypad, he wasn't entirely aware that he was texting the older boy again, but his thoughts were turning dirty so he didn't particularly mind anyway.

* * *

Dave was definitely up to Kurt's challenge, technically he was just up in general. Thinking about Kurt did that to him, and the latest text message didn't help.

_I'm glad, otherwise I may have to punish you...- Kurt_

Well, that definitely deserves some kind of witty response. Too bad Dave's brain has turned into mush.

That's why he forgot about The Plan.

* * *

He gasped out loud as he was yanked inside the men's bathroom he had just been walking past. Kurt steeled himself for the punches, taunts and attacks he knew were coming as soon as that large hand closed around his arm and pulled, but instead he found himself facing a dark pair of eyes rather than the expected fist.

"Karofsky?" It came out tentatively as he backed up a step, realising his mistake when he felt his back hit the wall, but Dave followed him to maintain the tiny gap between them.

"I couldn't concentrate in class. All I could think about was how cruel you are." The older boy whispered, his eyes tracing Kurt's features before dipping to focus on his plush pink lips. Kurt was confused, to say the least, but he figured since no fist were being swung towards his face that this couldn't be too bad. "All I could think about you; your lips and how soft they are, how smooth your skin is," Dave brought a hand up to caress Kurt's cheek before dropping both hands to rest on Kurt's hips, "how I dream of you moaning my name.." after whispering the last one he dipped his head to Kurt's neck where he dropped a gentle kiss, followed by a not so gentle bite.

"That better not leave a mark Karofsky" Kurt semi-whimpered, his hands already starting to curl into Dave's hair. Kurt was fully preparing himself for the fact that he was about to have a very hot make out session in a public bathroom as Dave ripped himself away from the smaller boy before smirking.

"You'll have to wait. And that's your punishment" Dave left quickly, jogging down the halls toward his last class, though he failed to realise how stupid the idea of leaving Kurt was. It was punishment for him too.

* * *

Kurt was practically jogging down the halls in anticipation. It was the end of the day and he already had all of his things packed and was rushing to get out to the end of the hockey field, farthest away from the car park. He rounded the corner quickly and nearly ran straight into a wall of muscle.

The jocks. They were all assembled so everybody had to pass at least one of them, like they were filtering the crowd to look for somebody. Too late, Kurt realised that is was him they were looking for. They quickly formed a circle around him, a barrier he could not break through. Glancing around the group he noticed it was missing all the glee guys, and Karofsky.

"You're sick you know that?" Azimio spat at him, fists clenched and malicious smirk adorning his twisted mouth, "You make us look at your faggy self day after day, and we don't like that." The jocks made a noise of assent, some cracking their knuckles and others sizing him up. "We are here, to show you a lesson. Punishment for your sins, if you will." He grinned at that, and it came out rehearsed as though Azimio had to think hard to come up with the line.

Kurt was petrified.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Kurt had never been so glad to hear Karofsky's deep voice. The circle broke ranks, instead turning into more of a cluster behind Azimio as Kurt felt Karofsky come looming up behind him.

"Giving the fag a lesson. The Plan. Look, because I'm in a generous mood I'll even let you have the first punch."

"Nobody will be punching him. Nobody is going to touch him. You all better get the fuck out of here right now or the shits gonna hit the fan. Got it?" Kurt was now being dragged behind Karofsky, hidden from the jocks view as Dave stood protectively in front of him.

A chorus of "Dude!" and "The hell are you doing?" rand out from the group of jocks as they stared in awe.

"Anybody who touches him will have to deal with me and The Fury, and Sylvester as well as all the glee guys. I can get your asses kicked out of here so quick you won't even have time to cry to your mummies. Now fuck off." Dave took a shuddering breath after his little speech, one hand behind his back nudging Kurt in the opposite direction. Kurt took the hint and started edging away to a safe distance though he kept his eyes trained on the scene.

Most of the jocks were leaving, individually peeling away from the group to disappear down the hallway, shooting glares and swears over their shoulders. Kurt realised then what Karofsky had done. He had stood up to his entire team. To all his friends. To his best friend, Azimio, and they all hated him for it. Eventually it was just Azimio and Karofsky left squaring off in the centre of the hallway.

"Youre making a mistake Karofsky, we wont take it easy on you. I'll personally make sure your life becomes hell." Azimio growled, fists clenching by his sides impatiently. "I will make the entire school hate you."

"If I'm not supporting narrow-minded idiots like you, then I'd say it's the right decision." The fist was swung suddenly after Dave's rebuke of Azimios threat. So suddenly that it caught Dave off guard, but not sudden enough that it stopped him swinging his back up in return to hit Azimio squarely in the gut. Both boys backed up and pulled away from the fight, they would stop for now or atleast until the witnesses disappeared.

"Fuck off and have fun being a FAG!" the last word was screamed at Dave before Azimio stalked off down the hallway. Everybody who had been in the hallway stared on in shock, throwing obvious stares at Dave as he straightened and walked back over to Kurt. His eye was already beginning to swell slightly.

"You alright?" Dave's voice was low and gentle and it caught Kurt completely off guard. All he did in response was stand there staring. Dave had just lost his friends, team, social standing, any speck of respect people in this school carried for him had pretty much vanished…but he was still just worried about Kurt. Dave continued to stare at him concernedly, "To be fair, I did warn you to stay away from them today." For some reason that small comment cause Kurt to release a slightly hysterical giggle, along with a few tears squeezing out the corner of his eyes.

"Hey!" the voice was quick and commanding, slicing through the din of the hallway. "Hey! Stay away from him!" the voice was closer and Kurt and Dave both glanced up to see none other than Blaine nearly right on top of them. "Kurt, sweetie, are you ok? Did he hurt you? Why are you crying?" Kurt just stared at Blaine in shock, which the newcomer took as a bad sign. "Look, Karofsky was it? Stay the hell away from my boyfriend?" he growled out, though it lacked some effect as he was evidently shorter and weedier than the jock.

"Boyfriend?" Dave just looked bewilderedly at Kurt, hurt starting to seep through his expression.

"What are you doing here Blaine?" Kurt was beyond confused. Too much drama. Way too much drama for one day.

"You left your jacket in my car last night." Blaine was all smiles and politeness before turning back towards Dave and all but throttling him, "Would you mind leaving? I'm trying to talk to my _boyfriend_," the word unnecessarily strained, "and you're not needed or wanted."

After a moment Dave mumbled an okay before fleeing, begging Kurt didn't see the devastation plastered across his face.

Kurt had seen, today just seemed to get more confusing by the second. "What the hell was that?" Kurt demanded.

"I was just trying to help. You told me earlier that you didn't have a great relationship with the jocks, and when I saw you I panicked. You were crying Kurt, and you looked really scared. Look, im sorry if I was out of line. I just wanted to help." Kurt couldn't exactly stay mad at Blaine, he looked like an injured puppy and it was absolutely adorable. He just sighed and nodded, following Blaine outside to his car.


End file.
